Pryzmat szkła
by Blackisz
Summary: Jeden błąd, który zaprzepaścił wszystko


** "Pryzmat szkła"**

_Czy zamknięcie cię w złotej klatce było moim pierwszym, najpoważniejszym błędem?_

* * *

Było ciepło. Zdecydowanie zbyt ciepło jak na maj. Żar lał się z nieba niemiłosiernie parząc mi kark. Potarłem spocone czoło nadgarstkiem i odetchnąłem głęboko, szukając czerwonej opaski w swoich plecaku. Mruknąłem zdziwiony kiedy jej nie znalazłem przez co musiałem się zadowolić kilkoma brązowymi wsuwkami. Paznokciami podważyłem metalowe drążki i podpiąłem nimi skręcającą się, pod wpływem słonej wody, grzywkę. Mimo tego nadal czułem się cholernie niekomfortowo i marzyłem tylko o wzięciu długiego, najlepiej bardzo zimnego, prysznica.

Shin – chan wyglądał na równie niezadowolonego jak ja. Co jakiś czas prychał rozjuszony, marszcząc brwi i popijając mrożoną, zieloną herbatę. Uwiesiłem mu się na szyi głośno jęcząc jak bardzo jestem zmęczony. Nie spodziewał się mojego gwałtownego ruchu więc razem upadliśmy na ławkę przed salą gimnastyczną. Jego skóra była nadspodziewanie miękka i gładka jak u kilkumiesięcznego dziecka. Wiedziałem jak bardzo o nią dbał, nie wspominając o zawsze idealnie wypiłowanych paznokciach.

Wykorzystując sytuacje mocno objąłem go za szyję. Spalił buraka i wydarł się na mnie. Norma. Jak zwykle nawet nie starałem się go słuchać będąc bardziej zainteresowanym obserwacją drżenia jego gardła. Zachichotałem, kiedy spróbował mnie odepchnąć tymi chudymi ramionami. Zawsze powtarzałem, że waży za mało jak na swój wzrost. Poprawiał wtedy swoje okulary i zaczynał mądrą gadkę na temat mojego grubiaństwa i kompletnej bezmyślności. Cały czas naciskał, że to dzięki niej jego ciało jest tak zbalansowane i może wykonywać swoje widowiskowe rzuty za trzy punkty. A robienie z siebie chodzącego mięśnia, jak to zgrabnie ujmował, nie bardzo mu odpowiadało. Poza tym nie ważne ile by próbował i tak nigdy nie potrafił przytyć.

Zaciskałem wtedy zęby i nic nie mówiłem. Gdyby dowiedział się, że wiem jak bardzo się pilnuje, żeby jeść regularne posiłki bogate w białko i witaminy przestałby się do mnie odzywać. Zaprzeczał samemu sobie. Kłamał kiedy chciał. Uważał za prawdę tylko to na co pozwalała mu duma. Naprawdę denerwujący typ, do którego miałem cholerną słabość.

Zaśmiałem się, kiedy próbował mnie z siebie zrzucić. Głośne obelgi nie zrobiły na mnie najmniejszego wrażenia. Pod wpływem chwili i chęci zobaczenia jego reakcji, pocałowałem go w lekko rozchylone usta. Były chłodne mimo gorąca, które panowało na dworze. Z całej siły chciałem uwierzyć, że dreszcz który przeszedł mi wzdłuż kręgosłupa jest właśnie spowodowany różnicą temperatur. Z paniką odkryłem, że nie mogę się od nich oderwać. Straciłem panowanie nad sytuacją. Niedobrze.

Obserwowałem jak jego zielone, niczym świeżo skoszona trawa, tęczówki rozszerzają się coraz bardziej, a policzki stają się wręcz bordowe. Drżał pode mną nie mogąc się ruszyć co wcale mi nie pomagało. Ten nieprzemyślany ruch z mojej strony przerósł nas oboje. Sytuacja pogarszała się z sekundy na sekundę. Było źle. Naprawdę, bardzo, bardzo źle.

Z trudnością odsunąłem się od jego warg dalej nie mogąc opanować rozszalałego serca. Pomimo tego zaśmiałem się w charakterystyczny, debilny sposób próbując zamaskować zdenerwowanie. Jak zwykle obróciłem wszystko w żart mówiąc co mi ślina na język przyniosła i bawiąc się dwuznacznymi słowami, byleby tylko nie dopuścić go do głosu. Nie patrzyłem mu w oczy. Nie chciałem wiedzieć co teraz o mnie myśli. Przepraszając raz po raz budowałem wokół siebie obronny mur, za którym chciałem zniknąć. W tej chwili niczego bardziej nie pragnąłem jak wtopić się w tło.

Moją bezsensowną paplaninę przerwał jego głośny krzyk. Bardziej bolesny i jednoznaczny niż spoliczkowanie. Wzdrygnąłem się widząc łzy upokorzenia, które skleiły te jego cholernie długie i grube rzęsy. Z nisko pochyloną głową słuchałem kakofonii przeraźliwych wrzasków, które wydobywały się z jego gardła. Ton pełen wyrzutu, strachu, niedowierzenia, a nawet obrzydzenia moim trywialnym podejściem to tego typu rzeczy.

Trzęsące się dłonie mocno zacisnął w pięści, zagryzł wargi i odwrócił się na pięcie kończąc tym samym swój wybuch złości w połowie zdania. Patrzyłem na jego oddalające się plecy nie potrafiąc się ruszyć. Może gdybym wtedy pobiegł za nim to wszystko potoczyłoby się inaczej? Wytłumaczyłbym się, przeprosił jeszcze raz i pozwolił, żeby się uspokoił przy mojej osobie. Nie wiem. Naprawdę nie wiem.

Ale jedno było pewne. Tego dnia straciłem go po raz pierwszy.

* * *

Jego obojętność była okropna. Traktował mnie jak powietrze, nie zwracając uwagi na dość szczeniackie zaczepki i wołania. Jakbym przestał istnieć. Nawet prośby trenera nie podziałały. Shin – chan zamknął się na cały świat, maksymalnie skoncentrowany jedynie na swoich rzutach.

Obserwowanie chudych ramion, pracujących mięśni i charakterystycznie zmarszczonego czoła, z którego spływały kropelki potu było męczące. Jego postawa nie świadczyła o tym, żeby mi wybaczył. Ukłuła w serce sprawiając, że zgiąłem się niemal wpół. Piłka wypadła mi z rąk, nogi lekko ugięły, a z wąskich ust wydobył się cichy jęk. Podparłem się ręką ściany, żeby nie upaść, przykładając nadgarstek do zmęczonych oczu.

Nie chciałem tego widzieć. Tej nienawiści, która zaczęła kiełkować w jego sercu. Nienawiści, która była skierowana do mnie. Przez błąd, który popełniłem niesiony chwilą. Jak dziecko, które ciekawe świata i nowych doświadczeń, niczym ślepiec, po omacku zbliża się do niebezpieczeństwa nęcone przez nieznane.

Parsknąłem, kręcąc w niedowierzaniu głową. Kto by pomyślał, że przejmę się brakiem zainteresowania z jego strony, aż tak bardzo. Prawda zaczynała do mnie dopiero docierać. Powoli przebijać się przez mur wręcz oślego uporu. Coś mi się wydaje, że kiedy już w końcu w pełni ją zaakceptuję to będzie o wiele za późno.

Po treningu nie poszedłem do szatni. Uciekłem od razu do domu nawet się nie przebierając. Jak najgorszy tchórz. Straciłem jedną z szans na naprawienie naszych relacji. Na naprawienie czegokolwiek.

Poddałem się bez walki, tracąc go po raz drugi.

* * *

Wygraliśmy mecz. Patrząc się na radosną drużynę nie mogłem pojąć z czego się tak cieszą. Tak jakbym zapomniał o całej euforii jaką dawała mi gra w koszykówkę. Byłem na boisku jedynie cieniem dawnego siebie. Zagubiony, kompletnie rozkojarzony, nie będący w stanie skupić się na niczym innym oprócz jednego, zielonowłosego gracza.

Mój wzrok zawiódł. Powieki były ociężałe. Oddech urywany i świszczący. Kark i szyja rozpalona. Jakbym był chory. To zadziwiające, że trener wybrał mnie w takim stanie, do regularnego składu.

Kiedy rozległ się ostatni gwizdek z ulgą powlokłem się do szatni i usiadłem na ławce sięgając po butelkę zimnej wody. Oblałem nią twarz wiedząc że i tak nic to nie pomoże. Żartowałem z resztą drużyny, która zaczęła świętować kolejne zwycięstwo. Shutoku szło jak burza miażdżąc wszystkich swoich przeciwników. Jakoś nie potrafiłem wykrzesać z siebie entuzjazmu więc zdałem się na swoją doskonałą maskę lekko złośliwego klauna.

Byłem dobrym aktorem. Nie musiałem się martwić o niewygodne pytania czy przytyki. W spokoju utonąłem we własnym świecie patrząc się bezmyślnie jak Shin – chan obwiązuje swoje chude palce białą taśmą. Otwiera puszkę z zieloną herbatą. Chowa scyzoryk – jego szczęśliwy przedmiot na dziś – do torby, którą potem przerzuca sobie przez ramię.

Było gorzej niż się podziewałem. Ściana pękła. Widziałem wszystko. A to wszystko mnie przeraziło.

Gdy przechodził obok mnie złapałem go za materiał spodni. Czułem jego czujne spojrzenie na sobie. Gniew i odraza. Bolało. Bardzo bolało.

Spytał się czy coś ważnego od niego potrzebuję, a jeśli nie to mam go natychmiast puścić, bo spóźni się na autobus. Przemilczałem fakt, że jego dom znajdował się trzy minuty od hali sportowej w której graliśmy. Przyzwyczaiłem się do jego wygodnych kłamstewek.

Nie wiedziałem co odpowiedzieć. Zacząłem od pogratulowania mu zdobycia łącznie czterdziestu pięciu punktów. Zacząłem pytlować o szczytowej formie, potędze Oha Asy i innych pierdołach. Sztuczność wręcz ze mnie kipiała. Dusiłem się od niej, a kolejne słowa coraz trudniej przechodziły przez zdarte gardło, aż w końcu kompletnie zamilkłem.

Nie przerwał mi ani razu cierpliwie czekając, aż skończę sam siebie oszukiwać. Podsumował moje zachowanie kilkoma szorstkimi epitetami i wyszarpnął się ze słabego uścisku. Przeszedł mnie dreszcz kiedy wyszedł z pomieszczenia głośno trzaskając drzwiami. Przymknąłem powieki i odgarnąłem z czoła lekko spoconą, czarną grzywkę. Gorzki uśmiech wykrzywił mi wargi, a zduszony śmiech wypełnił pustą szatnię.

Kolejna szansa przepadła. Straciłem go po raz trzeci. A podobno to do trzech razy sztuka, czyż nie, Shin - chan?

* * *

Patrzyłem się jak odbiera dyplom ukończenia szkoły z wyróżnieniem. Jego postać emanowała pewnością siebie, dumą i ulgą. Był taki niesamowity stojąc przed starą panią dyrektor ubrany w czarny garnitur, co jakiś czas poprawiając okulary ręką drżącą z ekscytacji.

Przełknąłem głośno ślinę, kiedy serce mocno ścisnęło mi się w piersi doskonale wiedząc, że może to być ostatni raz kiedy na niego patrzę. Podświadomie wiedziałem o tym doskonale, ale nadal nie chciałem się z tym pogodzić. Nie wyobrażałem sobie życia bez niego. Nawet jeśli przez ostatnie dwa lata nie wybaczył mi tego co zrobiłem i traktował jak wyjątkowo upierdliwego robaka to wystarczała mi sama jego bliskość. Nie obchodziło mnie to co o mnie myślał i jak bardzo się mną brzydził dopóki mogłem być blisko niego.

Po zakończeniu uroczystości niemal siłą wyciągnąłem go z tłumu, żeby na spokojnie porozmawiać. Opierał się, parskał, porównuje mnie do tępych, niedorzecznych idiotów, ale nie słuchałem go. Skoro to moja ostatnia szansa to nie mam zamiaru jej zaprzepaścić.

Wepchnąłem go do pustej klasy i poprosiłem, żeby na chwilę się zamknął. Posłuchał mnie, od razu poważniejąc, kiedy zobaczył moją zaciętą minę. Ostrożnie odsunął się ode mnie na dwa kroki i w milczeniu kiwnął głową, pozwalając mi tym samym na wypowiedzenie się. Nie wiedział czego się po mnie spodziewać.

Zacząłem od początku. Opowiadałem o wszystkim co przeżywałem od tego felernego błędu, aż do dzisiaj. Często się gubiłem, brakowało mi odpowiednich określeń, nie potrafiłem się dosadnie wyrazić, ale brnąłem dalej. Chciałem to wszystko z siebie wyrzucić. Wypluć emocje, które się we mnie nagromadziły i tak wiele razy próbowały się wydostać, ale masochistycznie dusiłem je w sobie bojąc się, że zwariuję.

Na samym końcu wyznałem, że go kocham. Z lekkim, zrezygnowanym uśmiechem obserwowałem jak szok wykrzywia mu twarz, a ręce bezwładnie opadają wzdłuż tułowia. Oszołomiony Shin – chan to naprawdę dość rzadkie zjawisko, dlatego chciałem jak najlepiej wyryć je w pamięci.

Przez dłuższą chwilę panowała między nami cisza. Nie mogłem jej wytrzymać dlatego zacząłem mówić, że rozumiem jego obrzydzenie wobec mojej osoby. Że cokolwiek się stanie ja się z tym pogodzę. Zacząłem łżeć jak pies byleby tylko wypełnić pustkę, która zaczynała rosnąć mi w piersi z każdą sekundą jego milczenia.

Przerwał mi, mocno ściskając za ramiona. Zaskoczony urwałem w połowie zdania patrząc się prosto w te zielone tęczówki, które teraz zabarwione były czymś w rodzaju gorzkiej rezygnacji. Kilka razy otwierał i zamykał usta aż w końcu udało mu się wykrztusić coś na kształt wytłumaczenia dla swojego zachowania wobec mnie. Nie chciałem słuchać. Miałem dość. Pragnąłem zniknąć. Postępować irracjonalnie. Jak zawsze, kiedy coś mnie przerastało.

Jego ostatnie słowa były niczym śmiertelny cios. Zmiażdżyły mi resztę godności, którą posiadałem. Shin – chan powiedział, że teraz jest już za późno, żeby to uczucie mogło przetrwać i przerodzić się w coś o wiele bardziej trwalszego i mocniejszego. Miałem ochotę roześmiać mu się prosto w twarz.

Chyba nie myślał, że jestem na tyle głupi, aby uwierzyć, że kiedykolwiek była szansa na pogłębienie naszych relacji.

Zacisnął zęby widząc, że otwarcie nim pogardzam. Próbował krzyknąć, ale machnąłem ręką żeby się nie fatygował, bo nie miałem zamiaru ciągnąć tej zakłamanej szopki pełnej obietnic bez pokrycia.

Odszedłem bez pożegnania tracąc go po raz ostatni.

* * *

Nie byłem w stanie myśleć. Mój organizm nie chciał mnie słuchać. Byłem rozpalony, w uszach mi dudniło, a z zaciśniętego gardła wydobywał się świszczący oddech. Jak w amoku miotałem się po swoim ciasnym salonie w kawalerce, którą wynajmowałem płacąc zdecydowanie zbyt wygórowaną cenę. Ale było to jedyne mieszkanie blisko biurka w którym pracowałem i na które było mnie stać mimo, że nie zarabiałem kroci.

Przyłożyłem worek z lodem do gorącego czoła i położyłem się na kanapie zawalonej papierami, które miałem wypełnić na jutro. Nie byłem w stanie ruszyć ręką i robiło mi się niedobrze na samą myśl o pustych, wąskich, bankowych rubryczkach.

Rozkaszlałem się kiedy machinalnie przypomniałem sobie o smukłych palcach owiniętych białą taśmą. Poważnym spojrzeniu spod grubych rzęs i dumnie wydętych warg. Zawsze wyprostowanej sylwetce i ugiętej dłoni na której trzymał swój szczęśliwy przedmiot na określony dzień.

Przewróciłem się na bok kuląc się jakbym dopiero co dostał kopniaka w brzuch. Wnętrzności niebezpiecznie mi się skręciły, oddech przyspieszył, a z ust wyrwał się cichy jęk zmęczenia.

Miałem dość wyobrażania go sobie co noc. Idealizowania każdego fragmentu jego osoby. Nie chciałem, żeby żył jedynie w wyobraźni, więziony przez moje własne widzimisię. Widziałem go takim jakim chciałem żeby był, zapominając o wszystkich wadach i przymykając oko na sprzeczności charakteru.

Nie dotrzymałem obietnicy. Nie mogłem się od niego uwolnić i zostawić tak jak się zarzekałem podczas naszej ostatniej, wspólnej rozmowy. Wiedziałem gdzie studiował, wiedziałem jakie odbywał praktyki, wiedziałem jaki zawód wybrał, a nawet gdzie obecnie pracował. Szpiegowałem go jak jakaś kanalia. To zaczynało podchodzić już pod wariactwo. Dzień w dzień, chodziłem za nim jak cień. Obserwowałem spod niebieskiej czapki z daszkiem, notując w pamięci każdy szczegół jaki się w nim zmienił pod wpływem czasu. Podświadomie wiedziałem, że bez tej wiedzy nie byłbym w stanie normalnie funkcjonować. Określenie, że Shin – chan był dla mnie całym światem było przerażająco trafne. Nie chciałem się przyznać przed samym sobą, że uzależniłem się od jego obecności.

Ale powoli przestawało mi to wystarczać. Pragnąłem go dotknąć, przytulić, porozmawiać. Łaknąłem jego uwagi. Żeby zobaczył jak dużo poświęcam, by móc codziennie na niego ukradkowo spoglądać. To się nasilało coraz bardziej, aż w końcu zaczęły nachodzić mnie omamy, duszności, nagłe zmiany temperatury i inne okropieństwa, które cholernie utrudniały mi już i tak zawirowane życie.

Byłem chory z tęsknoty do niego.

* * *

Dlaczego mogę obserwować cię tylko przez pryzmat szkła? Ciągle i ciągle. Nie potrafiąc przebić się przez ten gruby mur. Albo to ja jestem ślepy. Tak bardzo ograniczony przez własny, wyidealizowany świat, który stworzyłem. Może właśnie takim chciałbym cię obserwować. Nie mogę pogodzić się z faktem, że możesz być inny niż w moich wyobrażeniach.

A więc to moja wina, że stajesz się coraz bardziej zamazany? A gdy wyciągnę rękę nie mogę już nawet uchwycić skraju twojego płaszcza? Zawaliłem sprawę, prawda? To przeze mnie stałeś się taki odległy. Skrzywdziłem cię. Powoli zabijałem nawet nie zdając sobie z tego sprawy. Niczym jakiś pasożyt niszczyłem cię od środka, aż w końcu zupełnie się załamałeś. Teraz, gdy krzyczę próbując cię jakoś odzyskać jesteś głuchy na moje rozpaczliwe wołania.

Usłysz mój głos. Odezwij się. Daj mi wiarę, że jednak nie jestem sam. Proszę cię. Nie odchodź. Nie beze mnie. Nie rób tego. Ja chcę, ja pragnę, ja wierzę, że jesteśmy splecieni ze sobą przeznaczeniem. Niczym łańcuch oplata nasze ciała ograniczając ruchy. Nie próbuj się uwolnić. Nie psuj tego pięknego świata, który zbudowaliśmy marzeniami i silną nadzieją na lepsze jutro. Chcę już na zawsze trzymać twoją dłoń. Więc nie przestawaj mnie prowadzić przez ciemność, która nas otacza. Przedzierajmy się przez nią razem. Ramię w ramię. Tak jak zawsze. Nie każ mi zdejmować klapek z oczu. Pozwól mi cieszyć się błogą nieświadomością o okropieństwach, które niesie jutro. Nie budź mnie z pięknego snu w jakim się znajduję. Nie niszcz mojego bezpodstawnego szczęścia. Błagam!

Moje bezsensowne wycie z rozpaczy przecież i tak nic nie pomoże. Więc czemu nie mogę się poddać? Dlaczego jakaś głupia iskierka nadziei nadal tli się gdzieś głęboko we mnie ukryta? Że znów będzie tak jak dawniej. Jeśli postaram się ze wszystkich sił uda mi się zbudować nasz własny świat od początku.

Oh, czyżbym był, aż tak głupi...?

Pewnie uważasz mnie za skończonego kretyna. W sumie to się nawet bym nie zdziwił, gdybym przestał cię w ogóle interesować. Przecież teraz nic cię już nie obchodzi. Przeze mnie. Tak, przeze mnie. Przyznaje się, że byłem ostatnim skurwielem. Ale skąd mogłem widzieć, że to cię aż tak zaboli? Chciałem jedynie żebyś był szczęśliwy. Ale nie dostrzegałem bardzo ważnych szczegółów, które wpływały na twoje zdrowie. Jak można było być aż tak ślepym?

Mój idealny domek z kart pod wpływem silniejszego podmuchu legł w gruzach przygniatając cię swoim ciężarem. Stałeś się więźniem moich własnych wygórowanych marzeń. Zamknąłem cię w złotej klatce – tak bardzo chciałem cię mieć tylko dla siebie.

A teraz, gdy cię bezpowrotnie straciłem… to co ja mam zrobić, Shin – chan?

* * *

Nawet szef w końcu powiedział, że tak nie może być i mam się natychmiast przebadać. Fuknął na mnie kiedy próbowałem śmiechem zbyć jego troskę i po raz setny zapewnić, że wszystko ze mną w porządku. Zmrużył wąskie oczy i tonem nie znoszącym sprzeciwu kazał mnie zawieść do pobliskiego szpitala. Wcisnął w ręce torbę wypełnioną po brzegi papierzyskami i kazał swojej sekretarce mnie przypilnować.

Nie mogłem się nawet przeciwstawić, żeby bardziej go nie rozgniewać. Pozwalałem się ciągnąć przez wydekoltowaną kobietę aż na sam parking, słuchając jakie to ze mną są problemy i że nie skończyła parzyć kawy dla naszego kochanego pracodawcy, a on przecież tak bardzo lubi mocną, czarną z dwoma kostkami cukru z samego rana.

Wpakowała mnie do auta, zapięła nawet pasy i dalej gderając zasiadła na miejscu kierowcy. Przymknąłem powieki, czując jak gorączka się nasila, dając uczucie potężnego dyskomfortu. Oddech niemal zamieniał się w parę, a ciało drżało. Pewnie wyglądałem jakbym zażył mocnych prochów z afrodyzjakiem. Czułem się okropnie, a skroń zaczynała mi powoli pulsować. Oby nie przerodziło się to w migrenę, bo to rozłożyłoby mnie całkowicie.

Przez całą drogę modliłem się, żeby tylko go nie spotkać.

* * *

Milczeliśmy patrząc się na siebie przygaszonym wzrokiem. Wiedziałem, że z moim szczęściem akurat Shin – chan będzie wolny. Siedziałem rozebrany od pasa w górę krzywiąc się za każdym razem kiedy przykładał mi stetoskop do piersi. Zimny metal nieprzyjemnie chłodził mi skórę i sprawiał, że lekko podskakiwałem na obrotowym krzesełku. Nie mogłem odwrócić wzroku od jego kościstych palców, a tak właściwie od jednego na którym widniała złota obrączka. Żeby rozwiać swoje wątpliwości spytałem się go czy się ożenił. Pewnie nawet nie zdawał sobie sprawy, że jednym, twierdzącym skinieniem głowy rozerwał mi serce na kawałki. Poczułem jakby właśnie zawalił się mój mały świat, który stworzyłem. Dokarmiany przez tyle lat kłamstwami i złudną nadzieją. Niemal straciłem oddech i musiałem się podeprzeć łokciem stołu, żeby utrzymać równowagę.

Zmarszczył brwi i zaniepokojony spytał się czy wszystko ze mną w porządku. Miałem ochotę zaśmiać się sarkastycznie i opowiedzieć, że lepiej być nie mogło. Ale stchórzyłem. Po raz kolejny chciałem zamaskować cierpienie wesołym uśmiechem i jakąś kąśliwą uwagą, ale jak na złość nie potrafiłem nawet podnieść kącika ust do góry. Głos mi się lekko załamał, kiedy spytałem kiedy to się stało. Zaczął opowiadać jak ją poznał podczas praktyk w jednym z tokijskich szpitali. Dobrze im się rozmawiało, aż w końcu zdobyli się na kolejny krok będący małżeństwem które, o ile dobrze zrozumiałem, zawarli około miesiąca temu. Prawie się rozpłakałem kiedy od samego wspomnienia tej kobiety wręcz promieniował zadowoleniem oraz dumą. To było dla mnie zdecydowanie za dużo.

Zachłysnąłem się powietrzem kiedy delikatnie dotknął mojej twarzy przykładając mi drewniany patyczek do warg. Posłusznie otworzyłem usta czując miękkość i chłód jego skóry. Nachylił się nade mną z latarką, żeby dokładniej obejrzeć moje gardło przez co poczułem tak dobrze znany zapach zielonej herbaty i mięty. Przez głowę przeleciały mi wspomnienia z pierwszego roku liceum, kiedy jeszcze normalnie ze sobą rozmawialiśmy. Codziennie przekomarzania, przepychanki, wspólne jazdy na mecze i wypady nad jezioro, żeby połowić ryby. Jedne z najlepszych chwil w moim życiu.

Nie wytrzymałem. Zadrżały mi ramiona i zanim się spostrzegłem z oczy wypłynął słony płyn rozpaczy. Byłem w szoku. Po raz pierwszy od dobrych kilku lat się popłakałem. Nie sądziłem, że moja psychika została aż tak zachwiana. A najgorsze w tym wszystkim było to, że on opatrznie zrozumiał moje łzy i przeprosił, że dotknął jakiś wrażliwy rejon mojej jamy ustnej. Zawsze był idiotą jeśli chodziło o czytanie między wierszami.

Jak przez mgłę pamiętałem resztę wizyty. Shin – chan mówił dużo, bardzo trudnym językiem, cały czas zapełniając małe, niebieskawe karteczki tym swoim schludnym i pociągłym charakterem pisma, który w ogóle nie pasował do lekarza. Wcisnął mi w ręce wypisane recepty i zaczął od początku tłumaczyć jak powinienem przyjmować leki i co robić, żeby szybciej wyzdrowieć.

Zagryzłem wargi nie mogąc znieść troski, która odbijała się od jego zielonych tęczówek. Nie potrzebowałem jej. Była ostatnią rzeczą o jaką prosiłem. Przez nią znów zaczynała kiełkować we mnie idiotyczna nadzieja, że może jednak uda mi się do niego bardziej zbliżyć. Przez to na pewno będę chciał tu wracać. A nie mogę sobie na to pozwolić. Muszę być silny.

Tylko jak, do cholery, skoro wystarczyło, żeby na pożegnanie powiedział, że mam na siebie bardziej uważać, bym prawie stracił równowagę i czym prędzej zawrócił żeby mocno się do niego przytulić?

* * *

Nie posłuchałem jego rad. Nie brałem leków. Głodziłem się. Wychodziłem z mokrą głową na balkon. Praktycznie nie sypiałem. Przestałem się ciepło ubierać. Zacząłem nawet palić papierosy, mimo że od samego ich zapachu skręcał mi się żołądek. Chorowałem coraz częściej i dłużej. Z każdym kolejnym tygodniem było ze mną coraz gorzej, a ciało zaczynało powoli rezygnować z jakichkolwiek prób walki z wirusami.

Cieszyło mnie to. Dzięki temu mogłem przebywać prawie całe dnie w szpitalu koło Shin – chana. Rozkoszowałem się jego przerażoną miną, kiedy widział różne wyniki badań. Miotał się ze mną od specjalisty do specjalisty, którzy tak samo jak on byli zszokowani stanem mojego zdrowia, a szybka utrata wagi tylko tego dopełniała.

Nie przejmowałem się tym. Miałem głęboko gdzieś co się ze mną działo dopóki jego ręce delikatnie mnie dotykały, a pocieszające szepty pieściły uszy.

Zwariowałem. Zwariowałem już do końca.

* * *

Patrzył się na moją rękę z przerażeniem. Co chwila dotykał licznych ranek spowodowanych igłą od strzykawki. Nic nie mówił. Przekrzywiłem głowę żeby lepiej widzieć drgające, zielone tęczówki i zaciśnięte w wąską linię usta. Byłem dumny, że to właśnie ja byłem przyczyną jego dogłębnego poruszenia.

Shin – chan poprawił okulary, który zjechały mu prawie na sam koniec lekko zadartego nosa i spytał co to ma wszystko znaczyć. Grzecznie odpowiedziałem, że upuściłem sobie trochę krwi. Gdy kazał mi podać powód stwierdziłem, że bolała mnie głowa.

Zaczął się na mnie wydzierać. Krzyczał, że to niedorzeczność i moja głupota przechodzi wszelkie granice oraz że ma serdecznie dość patrzenia jak sam siebie krzywdzę. Nie przewidziałem, że aż tak emocjonalnie zareaguje. Słuchałem tego w milczeniu czekając, aż ochłonie. Nie chciałem, żeby tak to wyszło. Nie lubiłem kiedy się na mnie poważnie denerwował.

Kiedy w końcu zamilkł podniosłem na niego przygaszony wzrok i wyszeptałem ciche przeprosiny. Nie miałem już siły więcej kłamać więc spytałem co w takim razie powinienem zrobić skoro chcę być cały czas blisko niego. Zaskoczyłem go. Usiadł z powrotem na obrotowym fotelu, wypuszczając głośno powietrze z płuc.

Nie chciał uwierzyć, że z takiego powodu postanowiłem zrujnować sobie zdrowie. Zaśmiałem się niemal histerycznie i zacząłem gadać bez ładu i składu do czego się posunąłem, żeby móc chociaż na niego z daleka popatrzeć. Z każdym kolejnym zdaniem jego twarz wykrzywiała się w coraz większym szoku.

Mówiłem szybko i głośno zdzierając sobie tym samym zmęczone gardło. Krtań piekła mnie żywym ogniem, a oczy zaczynały powoli szczypać. Byłem rozdarty i bezsilny. Te dwa uczucia wypełniły całe moje ciało wprawiając je w nieopanowane drgawki. Byłem wrakiem człowieka i dopiero teraz to do mnie zaczynało docierać.

Kiedy skończyłem Shin – chan przez bardzo długi czas milczał. Zaciskał mocno dłonie w pięści, które trzymał na kolanach. Ten widok bolał. Teraz wiedział o wszystkim co działo się w mojej głowie. Otworzyłem się przed nim całkowicie mając dość ciągłej ucieczki. Byłem tym wszystkim wykończony.

Zasłoniłem głowę rękami, kiedy poderwał się z miejsca i do mnie podszedł, będąc pewny, że chce mnie uderzyć. Wydałem z siebie jęk zaskoczenia kiedy mocno przytulił mnie do swojej piersi, delikatnie obejmując w talii. Zagryzłem wargi nie mogąc powstrzymać łez, które bezgłośnie zsunęły mi się po zapadniętych policzkach. Drżącymi dłońmi uczepiłem się jego szyi, wtulając twarz w biały, lekarski fartuch.

_Już wszystko dobrze. Jestem tutaj i nie mam zamiaru ci nigdzie uciec. Zostanę przy tobie, Takao._

Jeśli codziennie będziesz mnie karmił takimi słodkimi kłamstwami nie będę się już więcej niczego bał.


End file.
